Survivor Series 2006
Survivor Series 2006 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and presented by THQ's SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 vs Raw 2007. It was the twentieth annual Survivor Series event, and it took place on November 26, 2006 at the Wachovia Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The main match on the SmackDown brand was King Booker versus Batista for the World Heavyweight Championship, which Batista won by pinfall after hitting Booker with the World Heavyweight Championship belt. The main match on the Raw and ECW brand was Team Cena (John Cena, Bobby Lashley, Kane, Sabu and Rob Van Dam) versus Team Big Show (Big Show, Test, Finlay, Montel Vontavious Porter and Umaga) in a 5 on 5 Survivor Series match. Team Cena won the match after Cena pinned Big Show last. The primary match on the SmackDown brand was Chris Benoit versus Chavo Guerrero for the WWE United States Championship, which Benoit won after forcing Guerrero to submit to the Sharpshooter. The main match on the card was Team DX (Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Jeff Hardy, CM Punk and Matt Hardy) versus Team Rated-RKO (Edge, Randy Orton, Johnny Nitro, Mike Knox and Gregory Helms) in a 5 on 5 Survivor Series match. Team DX won the match after Triple H pinned Orton following a Pedigree. This marked the first time since the brand extension that wrestlers from different brands wrestled on the same Survivor Series team. Background The event featured seven professional wrestling matches with outcomes predetermined by WWE script writers. The matches featured wrestlers portraying their characters in planned storylines that took place before, during and after the event. All wrestlers were from either one of the WWE's brands - SmackDown or Raw - the two storyline divisions in which WWE assigned its employees. The main feud heading into Survivor Series was between John Cena and Umaga. Umaga was Cena's latest challenge after Cena finished off the feud between King Booker and The Big Show at Cyber Sunday. On the November 13 episode of Raw, Cena and Umaga finally fought in a singles match, but it was interrupted by the ECW Champion The Big Show forcing it to a no-contest. The secondary feud was the main SmackDown! feud between World Heavyweight Champion King Booker and challenger Batista. Batista relinquished his World Heavyweight Championship in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania at the Wachovia Center on the January 13 edition of SmackDown!, the same exact location of Survivor Series because of a triceps injury. King Booker had already faced Batista and retained his championship at two pay-per-views since his return on July 7. This time, Theodore Long announced that the match at Survivor Series would be Batista's last chance to win the championship. Another feud was between The Undertaker and Mr. Kennedy. Mr. Kennedy beat The Undertaker at the previous pay-per-view, No Mercy, by disqualification. On the November 10 edition of SmackDown!, Kennedy challenged Undertaker once more bragging that he beat four World Champions. The match was made into a First blood match. The ECW brand was building up their "Extreme Elimination Chamber" match. The contestants that were named to face the ECW Champion The Big Show were: Rob Van Dam, Sabu, CM Punk, and Test. The final contestant was revealed on the November 21 edition of ECW on Sci Fi. It was Bobby Lashley, and he attacked Big Show during the in-ring segment. The Divas feud on the Raw brand was between Lita and Mickie James over the WWE Women's Championship. Lita lost the title in September at Unforgiven against Trish Stratus in Stratus's retirement match. The championship was later vacated the next night on Raw. The following month at Cyber Sunday, Lita defeated James in a fan voted Lumberjack match in the finals of a tournament to win the vacant Women's Championship thus earning her fourth Women's title. The following weeks would see Lita winning non-title matches against James such as James having her arm tied behind her back, her legs shackled, and being blindfolded. James lost the first match but won the second with help from DX. After Lita won the third match she announced that she would defend her Women's Championship against James at Survivor Series in her retirement match and declared that like Stratus she would retire as Women's Champion. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Carlito defeated Charlie Haas (5:00) *Team WWE Legends (Ric Flair, Sgt. Slaughter, Dusty Rhodes and Ron Simmons) (w Arn Anderson) defeated Team Spirit Squad (Kenny, Johnny, Nicky and Mikey) (w Mitch) in a Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match (10:31) *Chris Benoit © defeated Chavo Guerrero (w Vickie Guerrero) to retain the WWE United States Championship (8:19) *Mickie James defeated Lita © to win the WWE Women's Championship (8:18) *Team DX (Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Jeff Hardy, CM Punk & Matt Hardy) defeated Team Rated-RKO (Edge, Randy Orton, Johnny Nitro, Mike Knox and Gregory Helms) (w Melina and Kelly Kelly) in a Five-on-five Survivor Series elimination match (11:30) *Mr. Kennedy defeated The Undertaker in a First Blood match (9:15) *Team Cena (John Cena, Kane, Bobby Lashley, Sabu and Rob Van Dam) defeated Team Big Show (The Big Show, Test, Montel Vontavious Porter, Finlay and Umaga) in a Five-on-five Survivor Series elimination match (12:35) *Batista defeated King Booker © (w Queen Sharmell) in a Last Chance match to win the World Heavyweight Championship (13:58) Survivor Series elimination matches : : : Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Survivor Series DVD & Video Releases * Survivor Series 2006 on DVD External links * Survivor Series 2006 Official Website * Survivor Series 2006 at CAGEMATCH.net * Survivor Series 2006 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Video Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:Survivor Series Category:2006 pay-per-view events